legendofheroesfandomcom-20200213-history
Joshua Bright
---- , also known as Joshua Astray, the Black Fang, is the main character in and all subsequent sequels. Character and Appearance Joshua is a young man at 16 years old. As a person, Joshua is a quiet youth with black hair and amber eyes who's always there to keep the hot-headed Estelle from getting too deep into trouble. Before Cassius Bright adopted him, he was a ruthless and emotionless killer, not even thinking twice of harming innocents for his mission. Background Due to a tragic event in his past, Joshua became basically an emotionless shell, not eating, talking, or even playing - merely playing his harmonica. A traveling magician (later revealed to be Professor Alba, a.k.a. Weissmann the Faceless) then offered to restore his heart, if Joshua would work for his organization Ouroboros. His caretaker agreed, and Joshua's very mind was manipulated into the will of Weissmann. Joshua became Enforcer #13, the Black Fang. He became a full-fledged assassin, killing his targets ruthlessly, not even pausing to kill innocents. Eventually Cassius Bright was targeted, but Joshua failed, and was taken in by Cassius. Story Five years before the start of , Joshua was found by Cassius Bright, Estelle's father, and brought to rest in the Bright household. After being abused and befriended by Estelle, his daughter, Joshua is adopted into the Bright household. Prologue: A Father's Love, A New Beginning 5 years later, Joshua has become a brother to Estelle Bright, and the two train to become Bracers. As the game starts, the two are taking their final test, overseen by their mentor and close friend Scherazard Harvey. Taking various tests about learning the tools of the trade, they soon become Junior Bracers. They her that two local boys went into the dangerous Esmelas Tower, and Joshua and Estelle move to rescue them. Once they do, Cassius intervenes, saving the four children. Estelle is less than satisfied that she needed her father's help for the mission, but Joshua cheers her up. That night, Cassius reveals that he has to leave for some business in the Erebonian Empire, and when he leaves, Estelle and Joshua take over the jobs he left for them in his absence, including helping a Royal Academy girl named Josette. The two hear that the mayor of Rolent had been robbed, and find that Josette was the culprit - she was actually a Sky Pirate. Tracking Josette down to Mistwald, Estelle and Joshua battle her, and are victorious. However, she escapes into an airship, and the duo find out that she is from the Capua family. Returning to Rolent, the two hear that the airship Cassius took to Erebonia, the Linde, has disappeared over the Bose region. Chapter 1: Dissappearance of the Linde Joshua, Estelle, and Scherazard move on to Bose to investigate. Meeting with the mayor of Bose, who requests a Bracer investigation, the group go to visit General Morgan at Haken Gate. They learn that Morgan has an intense hatred for Bracers, and tells them that the Capua family has demanded ransom for the Linde, before figuring out their true identities and refusing to cooperate further. They meet a man named Olivier, who travels back to Bose with them. The group has no further leads except Nial, a Liberlian News reporter who traveled to the Esmelas Tower in Rolent with them. He tells them that there is apparently a witness of a large airship in Ravennue Village. Traveling there, they question the child, who states that the ship went north. Going north, the group finds an abandoned mine with Kyle Capua unloading the cargo of the Linde. Defeating him, Kyle gets away, and the group investigates the ship. Finding no passengers, they return to report but are taken into custody by the military. While in jail, there is a burglary in Bose's south block, clearing the party of any suspicion, and they are released. And for that, they immediately gone to Bose`s south block to investigate.There,they questioned few civilians about the incident.They get the info that a man in the inn near lake Valleria know something.Thus, they immediately gone to the tavern,and asked the man,knowing the culprit is coming for the night.So they wait until night comes, and the info was correct.They notice the two probable culprit:Josette and Kyle Capua but only sees with an another suspicious man coming from the small boat.They had an idea to find fast the Capua`s airship.They found it stationed near the tower,and when the Capua associates come back, they sneaked in the lower parts in the ariship within the cargo,and wait until it returns to their secret base. When they made it to the Capua's secret base in Nebel Valley, they got out of the airship after everyone left and they ambushed the two guys on lookout. When they moved on throughout the area, they first knocked out some of the Capua's goons. Later, they found where the hostages were and after taking out more of the Sky Bandits. They went into the hostage's room to ensure their safety. To their surprise, Cassius wasn't among the hostages as they learned from one of the crew members of the airship, Cassius left right before the plane took off for Bose. Next, they found the room holding Josette, Kyle, and Don so they came in to capture them. After the brawl ended with both sides, Don seems to genuinely lose all his memories of the recent events like kidnapping the hostages. Kyle soon threw a smoke bomb for the Capuas to escape from the clutches of the party. Soon the party left the room to chase the Capuas to their airships. Along the way, the rest of the Sky Bandits tried to distract and fight the party to slow them down in vain. When the party reached the airship, they found that the Royal Army led by Alan Richard came to apprehend the bandits already with Nial and Dorothy tagging along to take pictures. After the whole incident was settled down, a strange package came to Joshua and Estelle at the bracer guild. It held an artifact called a "Dark Orbment" and it was directed to Cassius Bright. A letter was also inside the package from someone called "K". The letter directed that the "The Black Orbment" would be sent to "Professor R" as well. Joshua soon thought up an idea for Estelle and himself. They decided to travel around the Kingdom of Liberl's regions to investigate this mysterious artifact while building up their own bracer rank from Junior to Senior. Schera and Olivier both decide to go back to Rolent. Schera needs to group back at the Rolent Guild while Olivier just wants some fun drinking wine with Schera to his heart's content. After saying their farewells to the two, Schera and Olivier leave for Rolent on their airship. Chapter 2: Madrigal of the White Magnolia After saying their goodbyes to the people they've met in Bose, Joshua and Estelle head to the checkpoint at the Krone Pass and meet Agate. Night falls and Krone Pass is suddenly attacked by the dogs of Ouroboros but the three bracers manage to defeat all of them. The couple arrive the Mangolia Village. Joshua and Estelle soon meet Klose Rinz and he has the strange feeling that he has already met her. In the city of Ruan, Joshua is teased by the Black Raven group for his feminine manners. The Mercia Orphanage had caught fire and by investigating the two bracers discover that the fire was intentionally set. They head to Magnolia Village in order to question the director of the orphanage and the children who are housed at the inn of the village. A solution is found to restore the place and the culprit found. It's suspected a man with white hair that used to go visit them was involved, but due to his kind nature they can't believe that he would be the culprit. Klose and Agate join the team and discover that mysterious soldiers with extraordinary fighting skills and Gilbert, the assistant of the mayor Dalmore were responsible for the arson. The two young bracers take a break and spend days at the Jenis Royal School with their new friend Klose who studies there and they become friends with others students. Estelle reveals that Joshua never had friends who were boys since he arrived at Rolent Town and she is relieved about that change. During their break, Estelle and Joshua are selected to have the principal roles in a play. Joshua is forced to play the part of a princess. Everyone is amazed how the costume suits to him. In the old part of the school, Joshua pursued a man that seemed linked to his past but before he could catch him the man escaped. The group next put an end to his vacations and return to Ruan were Estelle receive a letter from her father with a mysterious device called black orbement , the two of them decide to keep it till they arrive at Zeiss city to show the item to a specialist, they find out that Mayor Dalmore was in fact at the origin of the fire case but he manage to stop the group with the Chronos wand, a strange device who can stop the moves of the living person. The mayor then threatens to kill Estelle and at this moment Joshua gives him a look as if he wants to kill him. Estelle, Joshua and Klose manage to catch him thanks to Julia Shwartz. They finally leave the Ruan region promising Klose they will see her again at the Queen's Birthday in Grancel. Chapter 3 At a certain point of the Chapter in Grancel Estelle and Joshua will receive at night a letter in their inn room from a mysterious expeditor who want to meet them at the church of the town, the two bracers will have to avoid the several gurards posted in all the district before arriving at the rendez- vous point , if the player fail several times Joshua will head to the meeting alone showing his infiltration skills. During the final Arena battle Joshua seems to recognize the sword style of the Lieutenant Lorence, it is latter revealed that he let Joshua's team win in purpose of the plan. Final Chapter By talking to Alan Richard to the end of the Sealed Area, Joshua discovers that the colonel does not even know how to use the Aureole and that he was in fact only a puppet in this Coup D'Etat. During the Grancel Festival, Estelle leaves in order to search for ice cream for herself and Joshua. The young boy stays alone at the mercy of the Professor Alba who is in fact called Weissman. He then releases Joshua from his spell which make all his memories come back. Joshua now remembers that he is in fact an assassin of the secret soiciety Ouroboros. During the following night Joshua tells her the truth about him and also confesses to her his love. By kissing her, he puts a sedative in her mouth causing Estelle to fall asleep. He then bids her farewell and decides to leave in order to stop the Ouroboros. 'Sora no Kiseki : SC' Chapter 4 : The Fog Demon's Intention While Estelle's team look after the fog problem in Rolent the story focus then on Joshua who doesn't bear the name Bright but Astray, from now he teamate with the Capua familly family and help them to take their airship kept from FC events in the Capua hideout by Liberl Forces , on the way to the harbor they fight several soldiers to finally reach to their airship : The Mountain Lion. Shortly after this happy event Mueller appears in order to stop them and challenge Joshua on who he seems to know the past , Josette assist Joshua while her father and brother succeed make function the airship. When the two swordsman were about to show their true power the Capua familly succeed to escape with Jpshua abroad. At the last moment Dorothy arrive on the harbor and take a picture of the young boy with the Capua's daughter 'Chapter 6: Where Fate Lies' Latter the pirates team manage to catch up one of the Ourboros mini airships, when joshua is about to capture it Josette say that she is worried about the danger who wait for him and knowing her feeling toward Joshua her brother Kir propose to him to join their crew. The ancient ouroboros member say that he will thinks about it and leaves in order to reach to Ouroboros main Ship : The Glorius. When Estelle is caught by The secret society and taken to the glorius she meet is visited in her room by Leon who reveals to her Joshua's past in Hamel : Joshua lived with his siter Karen and her boyfriend Leon in the village of Hamel near the Erebonian frontier , the two boys were like brothers and Leon wanted to become a bracer but their hometown was suddenly ravaged by the Erebonian forces , one of their soldiers wounded deadly Karen and neither of Joshua or Leon could save her , the two brothers escaped and were then recruited by Weissman of Ouroboros as Legion members. Since this event Joshua was in a state of mental breakdown killing countless persons heartlessly. Joshua next arrive at time to save Estelle from an enemy attack on the bridge of the airship and together they run till the harbor and escape abroad a ship till reaching a small beach in Ruan region , Finnaly arrived Joshua try to escape but Estelle convince him to return at his side and in the Bright familly, her words touch the heart of the ancient assassin and make him cry. When the two of them are going to kiss each other the Capua familly interrupt them . Together they return at the the Grancel Castle were every one is happy to see him again , Cassius appear and give to his adoptive son a snap for making him worry , Joshua realize that he is really now a part of the Bright familly. Chapter 7: The Four Ring Towers Reaching to the top of the Amberl tower the group fights Renne and she is defeated but nearly kills Estell. Joshua stops her attack and it is then revealed that Renne is very attached to Joshua and Leon who she considers as like brothers to her. She can't believe that The Black Fang left the organization for a girl like Estelle and tries to attack the group once more along with her giant robot Pater-Mater. But because she decides her mission is complete, she leaves. Chapter 8: A Land In Confusion Returning at Ruan the team has deal with Ouroboros soldiers that have taken in the Jenis Royal School. A cut scene show Joshua checking out the place in order to determine the exact number of soldiers and their locations. Final Chapter: Sora no Kiseki The group arrives at the top of the Central Tower, The Access Pillar of the Liberal Ark and encounters Leonhardt, The Sword Emperor. After a terrible, Leonhardt challeneges Joshua to a duel. Joshua defeats Leonhardt and convinces him to leave Ouroboros. Weissman breaks the reunion, hurts Leonhardy and transports to the area of the Ark where the Aureole is kept. Estelle and the group comes to the rescue him but Joshua is controlled by Weissman and is ordered to attack Estelle. It's revealed Joshua tricked Weisman and was not in fact under his control any longer, thanks to the help of Kevin Graham. Weissman is defeated with the help of Leonhardt and obtains the sword Kernviter. Sora no Kiseki The 3rd *Joshua's Cube is found in the Arena's copy of Grancel in Phantasma. *The Fourth Sun Door shows us the life of the Bright Familly from the night were Cassius found Joshua till the day were the two bracers left the Liberl kingdom to travel in Crossbell city in the search of Renne. So we can see how Joshua changed his ways and how his relation with Estelle matured during 5 years. *Joshua is needed in order to enter in the shadow copy of The Glorious. At the end of the dungeon, Kevin, Joshua and two others members are confronted by the copy of the Ouroboros Legions met in SC, that of Lucciola, Walter and B-Blanc. The group is next sent to another Area called "The Farewell Arena" where Joshua and the others are confronted by Leon resurected in Phantasma thanks to the power of the Cube. *Joshua also supports and cheers up Kevin when Riese distrusts his childhood friend and he is the one to summon Estelle in Phantasma dimension. Zero no Kiseki *Estelle and Joshua make an appearance by saving Lloyd's team in Crossbell during a car accident. They also confront to Loyd-Randy and Lazy-Wald in the Old town Race. *The two bracers join in for the final dungeon and take back Renne with them to Liberl Kingdom. Ao no Kiseki *The trio makes an appearnce where they returned at Crossbell State in order to fight Ouroboros. After the loss of Pater-Mater they meet the group once again. Battle In combat, Joshua is one of the most powerful characters, especially in the first two installments. All his skills are very useful attacks and his two later super moves are all powerful attacks on all enemies, to the point that it deals even more damage than some of the supers that hit only one enemy. Having high stats, his speed is unrivaled in the game out of Alan Richard in the 3rd. His magic skill is also above average, but more offensively oriented. Crafts |width="35%" valign="top"| |} Orbments Two of Joshua's Orbment slots are exclusively for Time Quartz only; however, not all of them are restricted like this. The slots that are Time-exclusive are the center and middle top. This coupled with his 2 lines on his orbments makes making endgame arts calibur a hard deal so usually his orbment slots are used to increase his parameters as he is the physical character never leaving the party. Gallery File:JoshuaSC.jpg|Joshua as he appears in the Second Chapter of Trails in the Sky. Joshua Website.png|Joshua from the Official American website Vmp31-l.jpg|joshua in vantage master portable Chara21.jpg|joshua in zero no kiseki C 3rd cut in joshua.jpg|joshua cut in in the 3rd Sora chara 02.jpg|joshua in ys vs sora no kiseki Psp 3rd04 m.jpg|joshua bright in the 3rd The legend of heroes vi second chapter wall 9.jpg|joshua in SC C fc joshua.jpg|chibi joshua in FC Joshua Icon.png|Joshua's icon from Trails in the Sky FC Category:The Legend of Heroes: Trails in the Sky Characters Category:characters Category:The Legend of Heroes: Trails in the Sky